User talk:LittleNemo
Welcome aboard - -- SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 05:10, 27 December 2010 Signing You said at the RfA page that you were confused about signing messages. To sign, just type ~~~~. Should be on your keyboard above the # (it is on mine anyway, might be somewhere else depending on your keyboard). If not, there's a box for coding at the bottom of the page edit interface with it in. Just click it and it'll insert it - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 15:03, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :OK then. If you ever need any more help, just ask! - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 20:03, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: 'cuz I'm special. YuriKaslov 21:00, March 8, 2011 (UTC) It's cos he's special...and he looks cool with his name in shiny type - 21:07, March 8, 2011 (UTC) A good magician never gives up his secrets... YuriKaslov 02:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Bondpedia is a moar powerfull wizard. YuriKaslov 00:14, March 15, 2011 (UTC) FYI I deleted your blog. It was causing a disturbance within the community. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 19:59, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, I won't block you for it, but consider this a warning. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:04, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't take it personally. And I feel your sadness. If you didn't notice, I have an immense sympathy for the Japanese people; I have lots of friends over there... And seeing this disaster breaks my heart. I've been worried about my friends since Friday. And this nuclear crisis scares the ever-loving soul outta me... And btw, the guy who created Pokemon died of a heart attack months ago. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:37, March 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yeah. I loved them from book one, although I'd have preferred them to be in a bit more of a chronological order to each other, not jumping around with different stories. But overall, my favourite books are still Horus Rising and False Gods, just because they're the original two of the series. - 07:25, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. I didn't really like that book. What's your favourite main character from the series? My undeniable favourite was Loken. A bot of good and a bit of bad in him, plus he got killed before the worse novels kill his personality. But I wanna see more about Horus Aximand, or the battle of Terra. Hells, I wanna see both! - 17:31, March 15, 2011 (UTC)D I've been a DoW fan since it was released. Currently blasting ma way through the Guard campaign on DoW2:Retribution, but I may look at Dark Millenium also. - 11:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pokemon guy Everybody. People on Facebook started a trend where they'd all post their favorite Pokemon as their display picture, with captions honouring the guy. I checked the Wikipedia article and a few news sources on it and it said he'd died of a heart attack. Checking back at it now, it was all one big rumour. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 14:13, March 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Do not cuss me out. I do not have a problem with you in particular. I, however, do have a problem with everyone who does not maintain good grammar. 20:23, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I've commented on this at User talk:Bumblebeeprime09#what the fuck is your problem? - 21:19, March 24, 2011 (UTC) In Finding Nemo, Nemo is a clown fish. That's why I called you clown fish. And either way, I just do not like people who use bad grammar. Trust me, you aren't the only one. 21:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I understand that, but I still expect you to capitalize correctly (First letter of the first word in a sentence, as well as names) and put periods at the end of sentences. I guess other punctuation can wait, but still. And by the way , what IS your original language? 09:52, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Grammar is as important here as it is anywhere else. If it's more than 1 sentence, it's hard to understand where the first one ends and the second one begins, and that makes it nerve-racking for the people reading it to figure out what you are saying. 00:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) What the hell do you expect from a 14 year old who is obsessive-compulsive? And my mistakes are actual typos, since I type fast. It's always either simply a key I didn't press hard enough, or a key i didn't press. Or a key I pressed on accident instead of the one next to it that I wanted. And I go back and read what I wrote to check for mistakes, and I may sometimes miss one. But it is not a typo when every sentence has more than 2 errors. 12:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me? I may be 14, but I do not have an attitude. YOU are the one with the attitude. And I am Obsessive-Compulsive, so I am like that. But do not, for even ONE second, blame it on my age. 17:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) 1. The big letter is called a 'Capital Letter'. The dot is called a 'Period'. And I understannd misspelled words, but I still expect correct grammar. Even in your native language, you should be using correct grammar. 17:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Nemo, cool it. Bumblebee did NOTHING wrong. You freaked out on him because YOU didn't use correct grammer. And concidering you called a 'capital letter' a 'big letter' and a 'period' a 'dot' it makes sense that he called you an idiot. 17:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) The behaviour of people on both sides of this argument is getting unacceptable. Personal attacks, which this is verging on, and disruptive argument are both unacceptable. Can I suggest both sides calm down otherwise I will have to issue warnings, then blocks - 19:08, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Stop harassing me. I got enough back-riding at the CoD wiki. If you don't like my attitude, I don't give a flying fuck, but don't harass me about it. And SSD told BOTH of us to stop fighting. YuriKaslov 18:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Because That is the CoD Wiki. This is the Battlefield Wiki. We are different. Different people, different subject, different administration, different rules. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yuri asked me for it, and I said what the heck, why not? I think Bond took it off when there was a debate over giving colored names to users. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think that debate came to the conclusion that no one would really get a highlight. And yeah, I think I'll archive my talk page. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Real Guns I get my real gunz info from http://world.guns.ru ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 02:37, April 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: >9000 Thanks Nemo. Still going strong ;) SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Easter IIRC Easter is this sunday, and we have weekends (Saturday/Sunday) off, so... YuriKaslov 01:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: k. Yuri(Leave a message!) 05:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Forum policy There is no dedicated forum policy, but there are certain relevant aspects in BF:USER and BF:WHAT. What in particular were you looking for? - 15:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) PSN well, hopefully now I won't be constantly logged off. Yuri(Leave a message!) 15:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'll wait until it reaches 100 sections before archiving. Yuri(Leave a message!) 04:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Yuri(Leave a message!) 04:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Dawn of War II I do have Retribution, but I prefer to play on the original Dawn of War II. It has the best campaign IMO. For the Last Stand, I mainly use the Tyranid Hive Tyrant right now, as he is able to smash aside anyone and can call in minions galore, but I do also use the Space Marine Captain. I'm a traditionalist at heart. - 20:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Walking tanks win every time. Tell me, what do you usually equip the Force Commander with in vanilla DoWII? I usually go for a nice thunder hammer or a power sword/plasma pistol combo. - 10:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Badges Oh, we brought that up a few months ago on the Wiki. Everybody seemed to agree that it was unnecessary or unwanted. I personally don't care much for it. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 13:17, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :We decided against the idea because it would simply promote people edit spamming to get badges. Stuff like changing one letter to a spelling mistake and then editing it again to be correct, which clogs up the , and put "special" editing (like image uploads, talk pages, blogs, etc.) ahead of normal edits to the mainspace. - 13:39, May 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: User of the Month No, feel free to nominate someone else. It's cutting it a bit fine for this months though, it'll get changed tomorrow - 18:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sorry about that. I was editing that page after you first put up the nomination, and as you edited it a few times afterwards, an edit conflict occured. I was a bit too quick and copied what I had done into the publishing section of that page, and it kept the unsigned bit in. But yeah, we are meant to sign any post we make, even Requests for Featured Content. That means signing the nomination and any voting statements (the *'Suppot/Oppose' - stuff). Oh, and just to say, I'm not trying to rig the vote with my Oppose. I even opposed the nomination of myself! I genuinely think that Maxwell's lack of licensing is an issue, and to have to get a b'crat to do it for you is quite a bad mark on a user's record... - 21:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC) wait send me to his user apge(Azurius)Butthead4 A friendly message to my best friend Dear Nemo, I would dearly love it if you indicate to me when you ae joking. Please type the word, "Sarcasm" (Without quote marks) and put it in parentheses. If you don't know what parenthesis are, then they are the curvy lines that you may sometimes see (like these). To honor this, I will try to do the same whenever possible (If I remember :P). I sincerely hope this will end many flame wars before they begin. Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 11:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Very Very late reply Yes, we do celebrate Easter in the US. However, our school's spring break is on the same week as easter, so we refer to it as 'Spring Break'. Bumblebeeprime09 '''| This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 23:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) For Christ's sake I've been trying my damndest to ignore you and your comments for the last two months, so would you please do the same for me? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Fine, just get off my back! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 14:44, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Says the dude who just left a message on my talk page. I'm not wrong here, you ressurrected a dead issue. Leave it at that. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Warhammer Fantasy I like it a bit. Mostly because it allows me to experiment a lot more with painting techniques, especially for the animals and such, but I've not really made any effort to try it out. I did try once to build up a small Empire army from the city of Talabhiem, but it didn't really take off. - 20:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) The Space Marines aren't the only 40k super-race anymore. The CSMs, despite the high point costs, can muller any army (their normal troops, by default, have bolters, bolt pistols and close combat weapons), they can have hordes of daemons deep striking in on objectives without scattering thanks to icon bearers, and, quite frankly, their characters are the best in the series. The Dark Eldar are also utter bastards to fight - every time a unit kills an opposing unit, or causes an enemy unit to flee off the table, they get combat bonuses that, if used well, makes them as powerful as Terminators. Believe me, the in-game Space Marines aren't as super-soldiery, compared to other armies, as people make them out to be. Unless the SM comander is a 5-year plus veteran who has played hundreds of games and knows the army inside out. Then, they are as good as everyone thinks they are. - 20:48, July 12, 2011 (UTC) But yeah, I think I may be digging out the old Empire guys in the near future. The Storm of Magic expansion does look cool, and the thought of having an Empire army with Giants and all the other monsters is quite inviting, as well as the fact that Empire Battle Wizards are dirk cheap points-wise - it costs 110pts to have a Level 2 wizard, of any Lore, with a Wizard's Staff that gives +1 to both Dispel and Power rolls, which I think is pretty good for a smaller points cost that most other wizards of that calibre. - 20:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) The Spacies do get a lot of exposure by GW, but then they are synonomous with the entire Warhammer brand. It's simple marketing - Show the stuff people recognise, making them want to delve deeper into the brand. - 07:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Coloured names Sorry, I never thought about that. The problem is, there's very little I can change it to that is distinctive enough to worth bothering, but I'll certainly have a look through a few different colour options. What sort of colours would be best for you? - 13:17, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well, at the moment, bots are purple, but I can swap them round so me and SSD are purple. Is this OK? - 13:26, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll get it changed then. The only reason I can think for a red username would be if they hadn't created a userpage, but the welcoming bot should automatically create one for all new users... - 18:31, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hear what? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's sort of a love-hate relationship between me and that game. It's probably the most realistic non-simulation game I've ever played (and about the only one that actually gets scopes right) However, I sometimes feel like it was what started the whole STEAM trend. It always feels as though I don't own my own games with that program, because in order to play RO1, I have to sign into another account than my main one (the one I created before STEAM became really "the thing" amongst publishers). Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC)